Crafting!
Crafting! Introduction: There are many things that you can craft on the server. For example, when you first start off you begin with $5000. You can either make a pistol or start growing contraband. I recommend you start making contraband first. So far there are two types of contraband you can make. Weed and Meth. Making weed it probably your safer bet as making Meth has the chance of it blowing up. However Meth gives you more per delivery. Making Weed: To make weed you need a plant pot and a cannabis seed. You can find the plant pots at the "Landlord" dealer in the ground floor of the apartment building. From there, go to the room next to the elevator on the right and go to the medical supplier. In the top left there is the cannabis seed. Purchase that then go somewhere safe to grow your drug. Once you are somewhere safe you will need to drop your pot on the ground by holding C then clicking on the pot and dropping it. You will also need to drop the seed as well. Then use the GravGun to pick up the seed and place it in the pot. (Seed should disappear when it has been put in the pot.) You can press the "Use" button to make the pot upright. However do not crouch and press "Use" as you will get the pot back but lose the seed. There are 4 stages in the growth process. 1. No plant showing, after about 80 seconds there will be a plant. 2. Small plant. 3.Medium plant. 4. Large plant, looks like there is 2 plants in one. Once you have collected it by putting it into your inventory, you will need to go to the train station and drop the boxes of weed infront of the NPC and he will drop the money. Becareful as CP can watch that area or someone could steal your money. Making Meth: You can get all the ingredients for meth at the landlord dealer in the apartment building. You will need a stove, muriatic acid, caustic soda and hydrogen chloride. Find somewhere safe and you need to put the ingredients in a specific order. First place the stove. Add the Muriatic acid. Add Caustic soda. Add Hydrogen Chloride. You will know it is cooking when a pan appears on top of the stove. There is the chance of the stove blowing up even if you added the ingredients in the correct order and it also has a chance of blowing up when it is cooking. Once it is cooked you will want to take it to the NPC at the train station. Each box of Meth gives you $1000 Making a Firearm. To make a pistol you will need to go to the materials dealer which is the building next to the apartments by the alley way. From there you will need to purchase the blueprint for the weapon which is either a Glock or Barretta M9. It costs $4000 to make the pistol. You will also need to buy a metal frame, metal, copper and chrome. First you want to drop the metal frame and metal. (Try not to move when dropping as it makes it easier crafting) They should combine into a piece of reinforced metal. Next you will want to drop the copper then followed by the chrome. Finally the blueprint which should give you the pistol you chose to make.